Elemental (enemy)
Elementals are a recurring type of creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are sentient entities made entirely of one type of elemental magic. Though originally they would spawn like any enemy, at random, Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII have both shown a trend that Elementals do not appreciate magic being cast around them and, while normally passive, they will ceaselessly and mercilessly attack players if they witness a spell being cast. Recurring elementals include Fire Elemental, Water Elemental, Earth Elemental and Dark Elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Elementals make their debut in the first ''Final Fantasy. They correspond to the standard elements in the game. Earth and Fire Elementals appear in an impish form shrouded by mist, while the Air and Water Elementals are simply vortexes of energy. Two new Elemental enemies were added in the Dawn of Souls remake, though they do not carry any element; the Dark Elemental and Death Elemental. ''Final Fantasy III There is only one enemy with the elemental tag, which is the Sea Elemental. Final Fantasy V Added to the Advance version, the Dark Elemental is the only enemy with the Elemental tag. Final Fantasy X The Elementals in this game look like floating runes, and are weak against their opposing element. There are also a couple of elementals with no elemental affinity. *Yellow Element *White Element *Red Element *Gold Element *Blue Element *Dark Element *Black Element *Nega Elemental (Species Conquest) Final Fantasy X-2 *Black Elemental *Blue Elemental *Dark Elemental *Gold Elemental *Red Elemental *White Elemental *Yellow Elemental It takes 16 kills to Oversoul an Elemental. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Elementals are common occurrences in ''Final Fantasy XI. They appear when weather corresponds to their element, but are also able to be summoned in the form of spirits. There are eight elements, each of which correspond to one of the eight elements in Final Fantasy XI: Light, Dark, Thunder, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Fire. ''Final Fantasy XII Elementals appear either as standard elementals, or the more powerful Entite. There is a corresponding Elemental and an Entite for each of the Elements. The appearance of Elementals is affected by weather. Entites appear if the weather is more intense, as weather is affected by Mist, and Mist is what attracts the Entites. The Elementals are powerful, usually many times more so than other enemies where they are located, but are docile when found. However, if the player casts a spell in their midst they turn hostile and can quickly kill the party with powerful magicks. Final Fantasy XIV Elementals appear in ''Final Fantasy XIV, but are predominately invisible until they willingly manifest as neon cherubs, with colors corresponding to their elements (fire = red, water = dark blue, etc.). The Conjurers are able to communicate with them to produce magic. They are fought in hidden locations in the three main regions, but are most common in Black Shroud, where their will is law. Conjurers are able to interact with the elementals in every day objects to hear of their history. While they normally only exist in the 6 elements (Fire, Air, Lightning, Water, Earth, Ice), there is also a white neutral-elemental named Oha-Sok in the White Mage line of quests. ''Vagrant Story Elementals appear as humanoid spirits of the Phantom Class of enemies. There are five in total, representing the five out of the six elements of ''Vagrant Story. Curiously, the Light element was excluded. *Earth Elemental *Fire Elemental *Air Elemental *Water Elemental *Dark Elemental ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Elementals appear as doll-like creatures with various crystals spouting from their head. They have extremely high defense levels and are aligned with a particular element; a spell of a different element will usually be powerful enough to destroy an elemental in one hit. Elementals tend to drop Elemental Orbs that correspond with their affinity. *Elemental *Elemental Blue *Elemental Yellow *Elemental Dark Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy family. Members: :''There's an enemy called "Earth Spirit" who is probably an elemental, but there are three elemental sprites who aren't paired with names *Elemental *Vortex *Fire Elemental ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' Elementals appear in each of the four elemental dungeons, according to their element. They appear as a group of floating crystals surrounded by rings of energy. Fire Elementals are the weakest, and appear in the Guardian of the Flame dungeon. Next come Water Elementals, then Light Elementals, and finally Darkness Elementals, each in the dungeon based on their respective elements. The exception to this rule is when Croma summons one of each kind to fight Chocobo partway through the Guardian of the Water dungeon. Elementals can be tricky to take down, as they can only be dealt 1 damage at a time by any attack or skill, 2 of damage if you have the elemental bashers equipped. Fortunately, their total health levels are very low, so they don't take inordinate amounts of time to defeat. Elementals tend to drop Job Points more often than other enemies. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies it:Elemento (nemico)